


Take A Bite Out of Me

by bubblessunshinedelight



Series: Bite me. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Ass fetish, Biting, Embarrassed Derek, Feisty Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an obsession with a certain ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing an essay...awkward.

It was _the ass. The donk, big booty…Jude?_ Whatever. It was still the same ass that Derek saw bent over on the first day of orientation, while the person it was attached to picked up his schedule. It was the same ass he saw at the gym that rippled while the legs attached to it were running on the treadmill. It was the same ass that flashed him in the boy’s locker causing Derek to run straight into the lockers and get sent to the health center. _That ass._

_That ass_ was standing right beside him in the library. It was close enough to bite, but Derek held that urge in, and instead tried to focus on the conversation the boy was having with his best friend.

“Erica, please?” The boy said. Erica rolled her eyes and they landed on Derek who quickly averted his from the boy’s butt. However, Erica, being the nosy/observant person she is caught him. Unfortunately.

 

An evil smirk took over her features, which only meant trouble for Derek, and probably the boy too.

 

“Okay Stiles.” _Stiles? What type of name is that?_ Before Derek knew it the boy started hopping and flailing in place with sheer excitement. That glorious ass jiggled with every move, and Derek felt all the blood rush down to his dick.

 

He licked his lips at the sight, and tried to swallow, but his throat was unexpectedly dry. His pen was straining from the pressure of Derek’s fist. He slowly brought his textbook off the desk to cover the growing bulge in his lap.

 

He heard someone choke on his other side, and _damn it._ He completely forgot Isaac was sitting there too. Isaac who now had his head tucked in his sweater as he attempted to cover up his chortles.

 

Derek sneaked a glance at Stiles and was pleased to find that he was oblivious to everything happening behind him. However, with gleam he sees in Erica’s eyes, he doubts it will stay that way for long.

 

“Stiles!” Erica interrupted his “happy dance”. “We can go now since I’m free,” Stiles fist pumped in the air, “but first,” she winked at Derek. “can you bend over and pick up my pencil that I dropped.”

 

As soon as Stiles’ hand got to the floor, let’s just say a lot happened at once. Erica gasped and her eyes widened in absolute horror and amusement, Isaac fell of his chair and starting choking on his laughter, and Derek. Well, Derek found his teeth firmly latched onto one of Stiles’ butt cheeks.

 

“Ummm. Erica, your friend’s teeth are touching my ass.”

 

Derek fled.

 

***

 

“It’s been four days, you need to go outside!” Erica yelled as soon as she broke in to Derek’s dorm, with Isaac trailing behind her.

 

“How did you get in here?” He sighed from his blanket burrito of sadness. She held up a bobby pin and Isaac just shrugged.

 

“Derek,” she started.

 

“No.”

 

“C’mon Der.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.

 

“He probably already forgot about it!”

 

Derek sat up slowly, still encased in his burrito and flatly said, “I bit a man _, in the ass._ I’m lucky he didn’t press fucking charges!” He said angrily.

 

“Yea that’d especially suck since he’s the Sherriff’s kid.” Isaac said.

 

“Great.” Derek said and fell back onto his pillow.

 

“Anyways, I thought you’d want to explain to him why you bit his ass, because I refused to explain whatever goes on in your mind. So I told him where you live.” Erica said flippantly, picking off invisible lint on her jacket.

 

Derek felt his heart drop then start beating like crazy when what she said sunk in. “ _You did what?!”_ He shouted at her then glared at both her and Isaac.

 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything.” Isaac said with a small smile saying otherwise.

 

Just then there was a knock on the door and Erica and Isaac both smiled and Derek started struggling to get out his blankets.

 

“We’ll just let you two talk then.” With that Erica and Isaac started for the door just as Derek got a leg out, and tumbled onto the floor. He was still struggling to get out the blanket when he felt like he was being watched.

 

He looked up from the floor to see Stiles sitting in his desk chair, laughing silently, his brown eyes looked like they were fucking twinkling. _Damn it._

Derek sat up against the side of his bed and focused on Stiles shoes instead, one of which was bouncing up and down.

 

“Sooo,” Stiles started with and Derek shut his eyes.

 

“We should go out.” “I’m sorry.” Derek opened his eyes in shock and gaped at Stiles.

 

“What.” Stiles smirked and slid off the desk chair onto all fours crawling to Derek.

 

“That wasn’t a question.” He grinned and crawled right into Derek’s lap.

 

“Huh.” Stiles’ finger swiped against Derek’s hanging bottom lip, and Derek gave a full body shudder.

 

“Still not a question, but I said we should go out. On a date. Together. Then after that you should take me back to your room, and I’d very much like to have your teeth on me again, this time” His mouth was touching Derek’s now. “less clothes.”

 

Derek groaned, got his arms out of his blanket and grabbed Stiles’ ass, and swallowed Stiles’ laugh with his lips. Derek had to sadly pull his lips away, but still kept his hands firmly under _that ass._

 

“Wait. Not that I’m complaining, but normal people would press sexual harassment charges.” Derek said, eyes flicking back and forth from Stiles eyes and lips that he just licked.

 

“Well, I kinda had a crush on you since orientation, but I thought you hated me. Then I caught you staring at my ass…more than once.” He said, while his left hand brushed Derek’s collarbone and his right played with his hair, and blush was climbing up both their faces.

 

“Sorry. It was just…there.” Derek said and his face heated up even more. Stiles chuckled, and leaned back in.

 

“For what? Thanks to you now I know I have a biting kink, that you’re going to fulfill.” He said, his voice dropping. Suddenly Derek found his back on the ground and Stiles grinding into his crotch. “On second thought let’s just skip the date.” And he proceeded to ravish Derek, not that Derek himself was complaining.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
